dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 12
''**Told from the Point of View of Kat**'' I take in a deep breath as I roll over. I wince as I pull myself up off the bed, I stumble into the bathroom that I share with the girls as I brush my teeth and then I lay back against Piccolo. He opens one eye then closes it as he puts his arms tighter around me. I cuddle deep into his chest as I inhale and take in his scent. He smells like the waterfall and flower oddly, I giggle and he whispers something dirty in my ear. I smile and snuggle closer to him and I can't believe how I got here. I ask him about that and as usual he tells it just the way it is in my mind. He begans by talking about that day "I found you there just laying there on the tiles outside the entrance of the Lookout" he pauses then says "I ran outside and saw Z2 firing everywhere, I ran to you and started firing back, then I took you inside". I look up at him smiling then I continue "Then when I woke up I was confused and when you explained it everything you said made immediate sense" I pause and he smiles "Then I stayed up at the Lookout and" he cuts in and says "You didn't leave me alone" I grin and finish "That and I never gave up that there was some love in you and look at us now". He grins at me and kisses my forehead gentley, I lean my head against his chest for a while before there's a knock at our door, we pull ourselves up and get dressed before going to breakfast. We eat, small talk and fly to Z Headquarters, where of course Gohan is standing at the front with his father and he is leading the discussion of the squads. After the final words the squads give the two saiyans a nod and one to us as well before filing off and heading out. After half the room is cleared from the squads I spot Tozarit sitting on an old table against the left wall, she has Cameron, Fiere and Tammi sitting by her but on the floor, I raise an eyebrow when I see Super Bebe sitting beside her on the table. I squeeze Piccolo's hand as I see Saltridar standing cloaked in the dark corner where he usual stands. The boys are sitting beside him somber and quiet I can see there hurt as well as the hurt in my daughters eyes. KJ looks across the room to see her best friend Luciena they nod to each other and head to Carge and Armet. I look to Piccolo seeing my eyes watering up he wraps his arm around my waist and we sit toward the right wall where we can see them. I pause and try to calm down. I listen to the drole of patrol talk and I let Piccolo fill me in on the rest. When we leave we go down to the training levels where I train as hard as I can until I realize I am bleeding. I get patched up, then shower and then I go home. That night I lay against Piccolo as I began to clear my thoughts because I remember that being me and loosing Piccolo, it was awful and something I don't want to do a third time. He does his best to comfort me but I just lay there listening to him talk as I breath the scent of the waterfall as I drift to sleep dreaming of locking my lips with Piccolo under the thin, olive tree in the forest. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages